The Reason
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: Why is Wolfram always so clingy and overprotective? It's one week before his wedding and he has to tell Yuuri, and everyone else, the reason why. Fluff. Yuuram. mpreg. rated to be safe.


**Kuro-chan: okay, this story has been a year in the making, since I first watched kyou kara maou. It's not the first kyou kara maou fic I've written by it's the first one that I've completed. **

**Rose-sama: and they care because…?**

**Kuro-chan: because I'm surprised that no one has written about this before, I thought it would be one of those things the fans caught onto immediately and used as much as possible, but I haven't found one fic that mentions this yet.**

**Rose-sama: I still don't see how it's important.**

**Kuro-chan: it's not but obsessive fangirls need their fix, and that's my reasoning. I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. And please excuse the OOCness and it's not beta-ed.**

The Reason

"Aren't you excited, Wolfram? You and His Majesty will soon be married." I turn around to see Sir Weller standing at my door.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He has that knowing look in his eye. I hate that look.

"No reason. Just that you seem to have been moping around lately. Is there any reason for that?" I hate him. I truly do. I quickly pull him inside my room, make sure no one is outside my room—especially those maids—and lock the door. I glare at him for a minute. He meets my gaze and I'm quickly looking at the floor.

"…I'm scared, aniki." I tell him. Yes, I know, I have admitted fear, and yes I have acknowledged him as my brother. The…_incident_ brought us together.

"What if he rejects me? What if he calls of the wedding? I've been waiting so long for this." He put an arm around my shoulder and gently guided me to my bed.

"He won't reject you, Wolfram; he's too kind to do that."

"But what if he hates him, hates _me_." He pulls me into a gentle embrace.

"He took his would-be assassin in as a daughter; I don't think anything you could do would make him hate you. Anyway the trip is already planned." He kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep; you have a busy day tomorrow." He gave me one last hug before leaving me to my thoughts.

In a week's time I will (hopefully) take Yuuri on as my husband and become Maou's Consort. I'm not really sure if that will happen now, it all depends on what happens tomorrow.

It was just one mistake; I didn't think it would affect my whole life. I was young and naïve then, I didn't truly know what I was getting into and it just felt so nice and warm and—I better stop. I need to get some sleep.

I changed into my pink negligee and crawl into my bed. I haven't allowed myself to be in the same room with Yuuri, let alone the same bed. I told him it was a wedding tradition.

"Oh Shinou," I pray quietly, "Please let this go well."

"So this is why you were always so clingy." Yuuri said with a look of disgust. "You always accused me of cheating when you are obviously nothing but a worthless whore."

"What?! No that's not true!" I plead desperately.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Wolfram. I expected so much better" Gwendel said shaking his head.

"Aniki…"

"You are most definitely _not_ worthy of the Maou." Gunter said disapprovingly.

"What? No. Of course I am. This was just a mistake. Conrad, please tell them."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," he said with a vicious smirk. "Anyway, it was about time everybody knew what a little slut you truly are, _otouto-chan._"

"What?" I was shocked. How could he? He promised to help me! "I trusted you! How could you betray me?! How could you do this to me again! I thought you cared!" I could feel the tears falling, but I ignored them.

"Who would have thought that I was raising such a harlot?" My mother sneered. _My mother_, has everyone turned against me.

"Sorry, Wolfram, but there's no way that Shinou-sama would approve of such a union."

"Murata, not you too." I plead.

"Ewww, there's no way I would want you as my parent now. I'm so glad Yuuri-tousan isn't going to marry you." Greta, not my precious Greta.

"Yuuri" I try to plead with him once more, "You can't abandon me. I love you." He snorts.

"Who could ever love you?" He scoffs and turns to walk away.

"No, no, Yuuri! Yuuri!" I scream as I watch him walk further away from me. Leaving me alone forever.

My eyes open to see concerned ebony.

"Are you okay, Wolfram?" the current Maou, and my fiancé, asks. "You seemed to be having a nightmare."

"I'm fine, Wimp," I say softly, the images and words from the dream still reeling in my head.

"Are you sure, because we can cancel the trip it—"

"NO!" As tempting as that is, I _have_ to show him.

"…Okay, but it you start to get sick at any point today, we're coming ack."

"…Fine."

"Good. Now hurry up and get ready. We leave in an hour." And he's gone from my room. I'm somewhat surprised that he was the one to wake me, I haven't allowed him anywhere near me in so long.

"What a great way to start the day." I mumble sarcastically as I begin to get ready.

The rest of the morning way pretty uneventful. I had a small breakfast because I was too nervous to eat much, I checked all the preparations for our trip and then we started off. Our group consisted of Greta, Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendel, Gunter, Gisela (in case I got sick), Mother and myself. I was leading because I was the only one that knew where we were going (apart from Conrad but they didn't know that).

We made a few stops during the day and managed to get to our destination by early evening. It was a fairly large cottage on the outskirts of a small village. It was well-kept and had a lovely garden growing outside of it.

"Wolfram, why are we here?" Yuuri asked as he helped Greta dismount, "You refused to tell anyone where we were going or why."

"I…er…well, that is to say…" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Conrad smiling down at me. He was on my side and wouldn't betray me. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell Yuuri the truth.

"Yuuri, I have—"

"Hahaue!" a familiar voice yelled before I was attacked by a blonde blur. "You're back, I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Aldrich" I said smiling down at the boy. "And I have someone important to introduce you to." I turned to Yuuri who looked confused. Everyone looked confused, except for Conrad.

"Aldrich, this is His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya, twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku. Yuuri this is Aldrich von Bielefeld" I looked to the ground. "My son." I hear everyone gasp, but I can't bear to see their faces. I feel Greta slowly approach.

"…Wolfram-chichiue," She begins slowly, "If Aldrich is your son, does that mean he's my brother?" I turn to look at her, surprised by her reaction. I slowly nod.

"Yay, I have a brother." She says happily. She walks up to Aldrich. "Hi, Aldrich-niichan, I'm Greta."

"Um, hi." He turns to me. "How come you never told me I had a sister?" he asks me curiously.

"Well, you see…" I try to find the best way to explain it.

"I'm Yuuri-tousan's adoptive daughter. Since Wolfram-chichiue and Yuuri-tousan are engaged, I'm Wolfram's daughter too. When they get married next week we'll officially be brother and sister. Now I'll have someone else to play with, in the castle." I couldn't help by smile; I can always count on Greta to diffuse any situation.

"Exactly, Aldrich, if Yuuri and I get married then she'll really be your sister."

"Neat," Aldrich said, "Do you want to go play?" He asked Greta.

"Sure." And the two went off hand in hand. Now I have to confront everyone else. I take a deep breath before looking up.

"I'm sorry for not telling anyone before, it's just that I was young and scared. The only person that knew was Conrad and that was because he figured it out himself. He helped me find a nanny for Aldrich and a place for them to stay. I'm sorry." I couldn't stand to look at them anymore. I tensed up and waited for their disapproving remarks. I was shocked when I was pulled into a embrace.

"Oh, my poor baby."

"Hahaue…"

"I should have realized it when it happened." I could feel her shaking, "it was Prince Arthur von Riesel wasn't it?" I gulped and nodded, not trusting my voice. "It was all my fault, I should have been there for you. I should have stepped in when I saw that you two were getting too close. I should have stopped it." She's sobbing now.

"It wasn't your fault, Hahaue. I was young and naïve, I wouldn't have listened to you. I thought I was in love so even if you had stepped in I would have still met with him. I would have still…" I couldn't finish.

"You were alone. I left you alone. Especially during the birth. How did you handle it on your own?"

"Conrad helped me." I turn to look over my shoulder at him, but he was gone. I looked around and saw that everyone had left. I guess they wanted to give us some privacy.

"Why don't we head inside, dear? I'm sure that His Majesty has a lot of questions for you." That was what I feared the most.

"Don't worry, he'll never reject you." She whispered before heading inside. I stood there for a moment before following her inside.

The rest of the evening was a blur of activity. Everyone got to know Aldrich better and he soaked up the attention. It wasn't until late that night that I was able to talk with Yuuri alone.

"So," he started when we were in the garden, "You have a son."

"Yeah."

"Do you mind telling me how it happened?" I blushed, and when he realized what he said, he blushed too. "I mean I know _how_ it happened, but can you tell what led to it?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah. I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later. About twenty-five years ago, my mother was working on diplomatic relations with one of the outer territories of Shin Makoku. When the Prince came I was picked to be his guide and we ended up spending a lot of time together. Things just seemed to happen. He was so much older than me, and he had the most beautiful black hair and blue eyes. One thing led to another and soon I was pregnant.

"He had promised to always be there for me and said that he wanted me to bear him an heir that I was so ecstatic when I found out. He had even proposed to me, so I thought he would be happy too. When I went to tell him, I found him in _my_ bed with one of the old servant girls. I kicked him out and he severed all relations with us. Mother didn't really care but Stoffel was furious.

"Soon after that Conrad found out and helped me. That's pretty much it." I end with a sigh.

"That explains why you always accuse me of cheating." Yuuri mumbled to himself. I doubt I was supposed to hear that. "Well, you can't change the past. This will be a problem for the wedding though." I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"Don't worry; I understand if you want to cancel it. And I will be moving from the castle as well. I need to spend more time with Aldrich anyway." I try my best to hold back the tears.

"Why?" he asks, blinking, "I don't think not having enough time to get Aldrich's outfit ready for the wedding is any reason to cancel it. It took the tailor about a week to get Greta's outfit ready so hopefully it will be ready in time. And it would be best for Aldrich to move into Blood Pledge Castle, seeing as it will be his new home. That way he'll be able to spend time with all of us."

"What…?" I was shocked. "You still want to marry me?"

"Of course."

"Why? I've already had someone else's son. The Maou is supposed to marry someone pure."

"That's why I'm marrying you, Wolfram," he pulled me into a gentle embrace, "All this time you have been waiting for me. You have always been true and honest with me and you have always been by my side. This isn't anyone in the kingdom as pure hearted as you. And," He pulled back to look me in the eye, "I love you."

I could feel the tears falling.

"…Really?"

"Really. I can't imagine being with anyone else, Wolf."

"I love you, too. Wimp" He smiled and gave me a kiss. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss I had ever received. I have always known that he was the one for me but this kiss showed me that I was the one for him.

Then he held me and, for the first time in months, I knew everything was going to be okay.

Owari…

**Kuro-chan: FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rose-sama: pathetic**

**Kuro-chan: and that's that. I luff fluff. Now to the reasoning behind this story. **_**In the first episode of Kyou Kara Maou, when Conrad and Jennifer are talking in the taxi, Jennifer says that she might have the baby (Yuuri) in the car and Conrad said that that's ok because he had helped his brother have a baby before (I know that he said he helped his brother being born, but I heard it wrong and realized it after I wrote this, but i liked the idea anyway). I remembered that but it didn't really click until many episodes later what that meant. Then I had to decide which brother it was, since Gwendel just doesn't fit in my mind it had to be Wolfram and viola, here is my story.**_** I wrote it last June but I haven't had the motivation to type it until now. Hope you like it.**

**Rose-sama: whatever**

**Kuro-chan: please review.**


End file.
